


Labour in the Elevator

by Mixolydia



Series: 'Til Death Do Us Part [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Be Gentle With Me, British English, Childbirth, Dadster, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Good W. D. Gaster, I haven't wrote a thing in 10+ years, Kinda, Laboratories, Labour, M/M, Panic Attacks, Power Outage, Pregnancy, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), The Core (Undertale), Trapped In Elevator, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, i'm as bad at naming things as Asgore, labor, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixolydia/pseuds/Mixolydia
Summary: Gaster is expecting his and Grillby's first child. He leaves work to go home but gets trapped in the elevator. Things don't always go according to plan.





	Labour in the Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote a thing in 10+ years because Writer's Block sucks. This idea came to me while I was at work and wouldn't leave me alone. AAAAA
> 
> Edit: 1000+ hits? wow :o, I wasn't expecting my daft daydreams to get so many!

Gaster was regretting coming into the lab that day.

He’d been in a long meeting with energy suppliers on the surface when the new prototype of the CORE had failed, causing a power outage. He’d then had to explain to the suppliers that it was a work in progress and failures like this were bound to happen until the prototype was completed. The meeting had overrun and now all Gaster wanted to do was get off his feet. To top it all off, he’d been suffering with braxton hicks.

He opened the door to his office after the meeting concluded, with a promise that everything should be up and running soon. He went over to the window and opened his blinds, letting some of the light of the late afternoon sun in. Humming, he lowered himself down into his officer and rubbed his belly. He might have only been 7 and a half months pregnant but he felt like he was ready to pop. Pulling the blueprints of the prototype out of his desk drawer, he mulled over them – he had no idea what went wrong but the power had been out since lunch time. Just as he began to grumble, the lights in the office flickered and came back to life with a hum. Gaster looked up and gave a sigh of relief. Sans must have found the problem and managed to fix it. In his current condition, Gaster wasn’t allowed anywhere near the new CORE.

Looking at the clock and noting that it was 4:18pm, Gaster decided to pack up and head home early. He’d already had his husband, Grillby, on the phone wondering if he was alright as the blackout had affected the surrounding areas. The new CORE was being tested in and around the local buildings to make sure it could handle the pressure of powering more than one building and Grillby’s Bar was in the local vicinity.

He tucked the blueprints back in the drawer and headed out of the office, turning off the lights and locking the doors. He waddled more than walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. He stood there moving his hips from side to side as he stood waiting. He just couldn’t get rid of this ache in his back. He grimaced as another braxton hick rolled through his body. The elevator finally arrived as he was on the 32nd floor and he stepped in. No-one else needed to use it, so he hit the button for the ground floor. He lent on the wall of the elevator as it began its slow descent, looking forward to seeing Grillby and spending the evening with him and his sons.

He was jostled out of his thoughts as the elevator juddered to a stop and the lights went out, only to be replaced with the dim red of the emergency lighting system. He blinked slowly, then grumbled to himself, heaving himself off the wall and going over to the panel. He pressed the emergency button but to his horror, the button didn’t work. No alarm sound and no voice came on through the intercom. He tried pressing it again and again, but nothing happened. His soul hammered in his chest as the air around him seemed to thin and he found it hard to breathe. He pulled out his phone but there was no reception in the tiny box.

He slid down the side of the elevator and sat there, with his head on his swollen bump; as close to the ‘knees between the head’ position as he could get, really. He couldn’t hear anything beyond the elevator, he didn’t even know which floor he was stuck on. A wave of pain shook Gaster out of his thoughts, a stronger pain than any he’d had that day and he looked down and was horrified to see a puddle of purple goop seeping across the floor of the elevator. His water had broken the middle of his panic attack and now Gaster was petrified. This was the worst possible moment for baby to come and he couldn’t reach anyone.

“No, no, no… Th-this can’t be happening right n-now!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Sans was at the new CORE centre command. He had fixed the loose connection from earlier but now it seemed as if there was another bug in the system. He sent a message up to the main offices to warn them that the power would be going out again and that it should be up and running soon.

“Hey Wick, any idea how long the CORE might be down?” He shouted to a wax-like monster beside the monitors.

“Well, if I had to say… I’d give it an hour? Maybe two?” Wick replied.

“Very well. I’m gonna head out as it’s almost the end of my shift. E-mail me the results and if any other bugs pop up after the reboot.”

“Sure thing, Sans!”

Sans grinned and teleported out of the command centre to his father’s office only to see it was locked up for the day. He rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

“Huh. I wonder where he went.”

Sans was startled when his phone began to ring.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Gaster was still somewhat panicking when he saw that his phone had gained a one bar signal. He quickly selected Sans’ number and gasped as another contraction rolled through him. He kept the phone to one ear as he hugged his stomach with the other arm.

“Dad?”

Gaster gasped as he heard Sans answer the phone and he let out a quiet sob, trying not to let his son hear how distressed he was.

“T-The new CORE, Sans… Wh-What happened?”

“Ah, the new CORE has been having issues all day. There was a loose connection earlier but I fixed that. There seems to be be a bug in the system though so we’ve rebooted. Should be back up within an hour or two. Where are you? I was gonna grab you and just teleport us home as there’s nothing we can… Dad, Dad what’s wrong?” He frowned as he heard Gaster gasp down the phone.

“A-a hour or two? Sans, I’m.. I’m stuck in the-- aaaaah!” He cried out loud and Sans had to hold the phone away from him for a moment. “I’m s-stuck in the elevator… My...I h-had a p-p-panic a-aaa-attack annnd my w-waters have br-broken...”

“...What.”

“I thought th-they were false contractions! I-I’ve had them all w-week and...” Gaster dropped the phone on the floor as a stronger, more painful contraction racked his body and he had to hug his stomach with both arms. He cried out loud and tears ran down his cheeks as he struggled with the pain.

“Dad? Dad! Hold on, just--” the phone cut off as Sans teleported and landed right in front of his father. What he saw broke Sans’ soul. His father had moved forward and was kneeling on the floor, arms around his stomach and the tears were flowing freely. Sans ran forward and dropped to his knees, ignoring the mess on the floor, and wrapped his arms around the trembling figure that was his father as he battled the pain. He rubbed Gaster’s back and wiped away the tears as he pulled back a bit when his father relaxed.

“Can I do anything for you, Dad? I can’t teleport you but I could...”

“Grillby.” Gaster whispered. “Please, get Grillby. I-I can’t do this without him...!” He sobbed as another contraction rippled through him and his stomach tightened.

“...Yeah. Yeah, I can do that. I’ll grab some towels an’ shit too while I'm there. Hang on, I won’t be too long.” Sans said as he had to pry his father’s arms off him. “Just a few minutes.”

“P-please hurry Sans, th-this baby isn’t going to w-wait.” Gaster shivered.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Sans had never teleported so fast in his life. He was slightly distracted, however, and managed to teleport above Grillby’s bar counter – falling face first into it, startling Grillby and sending the dogs into a cacophony of excited and confused barks. Sans glanced at the only light source currently in the bar, being his step-father.

“Ow.”

“Sans… what...” Grillby began to speak but Sans cut him off.

“No time. Dad’s in labour and he’s stuck in the elevator as the CORE isn’t active. I can’t teleport him, the stress would kill him and the baby. He told me to come get you.”

“...Alright. Take me to him.” Turning to the patrons of the bar, Grillby spoke “Alright! Due to an… family emergency… the bar has to close. If you would all kindly… make for the exit, thank you.”

“Is it the pup?” Doggo asked.

“New puppy!?” Dogaaressa barked.

“Yes, the new soul is on its way… I need to be there for him.”

“We understand!” Dogamy saluted then proceeded to shuffle all the dogs out of the bar. The other monsters left to as well as some humans who, while confused, could hear the urgency in the elementals voice.

Sans reappeared, having grabbed supplies out of the bathroom and, with Grillby’s hand on his shoulder, teleported back to where Gaster was.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

They got back just in time to see Gaster trying, and failing, to remove his shoes. Grillby walked over to Gaster and gently removed his hands from the shoes, taking care of them himself; even taking the socks of and tucking them neatly into the shoes for safe keeping.

Gaster glanced up when Grillby took his shoes off and sobbed with relief. His soul throbbed with the joy and knowledge that he wasn’t alone in doing this, It wasn’t going to be like when he had Papyr--...No, he wasn’t going down that root. Instead, he tugged at Grillby’s shirt, who enveloped Gaster in a hug. His mate was here, the love of his life and the father of his child. He continued to cling to Grillby as the child shifted down into pelvis and his body was almost ready to deliver their baby into the world. Grillby managed to get Gaster to move over to where Sans had laid out some towels on the floor and sat Behind Gaster, with Gaster sitting in Grillby’s lap and his back on Grillby’s chest. He tried to wipe the tears away but they just kept coming so he had to leave them.

Sans and Grillby managed to lift Gaster up just enough, although not without protest, in order to remove Gaster’s pants and underwear so he was naked from the waist down. Sans’ face turned a bright blue when he realised he was staring at his father’s conjured nether regions. They had appeared early on in the pregnancy and had never really gone away. They were the same purple colour as Gaster’s magic and Sans wondered how he ended up being the midwife in this situation.

Gaster wasn’t really bothered by his Son’s dilemma as the baby shifted around in his pelvis. He could feel the pressure and was clinging to Grillby’s knees for dear life. They had nothing in the way of pain relief so he felt every twinge and movement the baby made. He had his head resting on Grillby’s shoulder as the urge to push was getting stronger with each passing contraction that racked the older skeleton’s body. Grillby had his hands on Gaster’s stomach and was trying to soothe him by rubbing gently and providing warmth.

“It… it hurts!” Gaster cried out.

“I know, Dings, I know… Hang in there…” Grillby soothed.

“I… oh, god, the baby’s coming… I can fe-feeeeel it!”

“If you need to push, my love, then do so… We’re both right here. You’ll be OK.” Grillby was slightly worried, he’d forgotten just how fast elementals gave birth and it seemed his husband was about to do the same.

The sudden urge to push hit Gaster like a freight train and he bore down, as hard as he could. He was gripping so hard on Grillby that he actually put holes in Grillby’s pants but the elemental wasn't fussed about that. He soothed Gaster as he bore down, whispering words of encouragement as Sans kept an eye on what was going on down below. Gaster whimpered and cried through the next few contractions as the baby moved back and forth, slipping down the canal a little at a time. Gaster, however, cried out in shock as his folds began to bulge. There was a pain that he’d never felt before and it was agonising! As though someone had stuck two pokers into his sides that were trying to rip him apart.

“Oh… oh my g-god! W-what was th-that? That was...”

Sans frowned and glanced back down. The head was just starting to crown and there, stuck on the edges of the entrance, was two tiny, tiny horns. Sans gasped and looked up to his father.

“There’s horns… Hold on, Dad. This might hurt but I need to un--” Sans didn’t get any further as Gaster cried out with another contraction, baring down while Sans quickly stuck his fingers inside to grab the horns and gently free them from his father’s tender flesh. Gaster gasped as the pain from before suddenly left him and he sagged into Grillby’s arms, exhausted.

“Th-thank you, Sans...”

Sans simply nodded as Gaster pushed again, the baby’s head now emerging from him. Gaster cried out as he pushed and pushed to get the baby’s head past what felt like a ring of fire. He kept going and only stopped after the head finally popped out.

“That’s the head out… that’s the worst part over with.”

Gaster nodded, it was almost over. Just small pushes from here. He’d been to the antenatal classes and remembered what the tutor had said. Apparently skeleton births wasn’t that different from human births. He panted and Grillby held his hand as Gaster bore down slightly. The baby’s shoulders popped free, then the rest of the child slid out in one fell swoop into the waiting hands of its older brother. His ecto-stomach rippled and vanished as it no longer had any use. It popped in a flash of magic and was gone. Gaster slumped against Grillby, utterly exhausted. He was so tempted to fall asleep right there and then, but he wanted to meet his child first. Sans had held the child up to Grillby and he’d set it on fire. The baby immediately started crying as it was handed to its mother. It had the same purple flames as its mother’s magic. Gaster smiled and looked it over. He looked up at Grillby and pulled him down to kiss him. He smiled against his husband’s lips.

“It’s a girl...”

None of them realised the power had come back on and the elevator doors were open.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Asgore had been in a different part of the building when the power had gone off. He had come to the science department to ask Gaster and Sans what happened as he couldn’t get through to Gaster’s phone. He decided to wait in the lobby for the elevator to come back on as he didn’t really want to climb 32 sets of stairs. (The receptionist couldn’t blame him.)

What Asgore hasn’t been expecting was a front row seat to naked skeleton smooching a fire elemental with a newborn in his arms. Everybody in the lobby on the ground floor was staring at the scene. It was only when someone let out a gasp of surprise that Sans’ head turned towards them. Asgore didn’t know it was even possible for a skeleton to go even whiter than he already was. Sans quickly threw an unused towel over Gaster’s legs to give him some port of privacy. Gaster let go of Grillby to look at Sans, only to realise that his son was staring at a lobby full of humans and monsters. Gaster went purple and Grillby hid his face in Gaster’s shoulder.

Asgore was the first to recover and he stepped forward, smiling.

“I suppose congratulations are in order, Dr. Gaster?”

Gaster just sat there until Grillby nudged him, still mortified.

“Your Majesty!” Gaster squeaked “I uh… I wasn’t… sorry about the mess...”

Asgore simply raised an eyebrow. “I… that’s quite alright Dr. Gaster. These things cannot be helped.”

Gaster simply chuckled.

Asgore crouched down to see the baby fire elemental who was curled up in her mother’s arms, asleep. “Does the baby have a name?”

Gaster and Grillby looked down at the snoozing baby. She was more fire than skeleton, so a font name didn’t seem to fit. Gaster stroked her face as her purple flames flickered in her sleep. He smiled.

“Her name is Violet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may do a oneshot on Papyrus' birth accoring to my headcannon... spoilers: it's not a happy headcannon.


End file.
